Fatal Attraction
by NomiVengeance
Summary: Kali's life is turned upside down after the loss of her best friend. Kali and her mum move to Forks for a fresh start where she meets Jacob. Suddenly things have gotten a lot more complicated and dangerous for Kali.
1. Chapter 1

I was never really one for believing in mythical creatures like vampires or werewolves or being able to communicate with the dead or having supernatural powers.

I was always the person who said 'I'll believe it when I see it.'

Sure I'd watched movies like 'Underworld' and watched the programme 'Supernatural' but that was T.V, it was all just fiction.

Right?

Well that's what I believed, until I moved to La Push.

Until, I met him.

...*&^%$£"!*...

I lay my head against the window of the car as I watched my surroundings blur past me. I was leaving everything behind.

My mum and I were moving half way across state to start over.

And despite having to leave my home town of 16 years, I didn't mind.

This is what she needed. What I needed.

A fresh start, a chance at a new life.

The only person who wouldn't be in it was my best friend.

I knew no matter where I would go I would always feel that little bit empty with out her, a small ache in my heart would always remind me of the times we had together and of why exactly there would be no more.

That memory would forever haunt me.

...*&^%$£"!*...

I was woken a few hours later by my mother gently rocking me by my shoulder.

"Wake up dear, we are almost there" My mother's angelic voice seemed echoed as I was pulled away from the peaceful black abyss I had spent those past few hours in.

My mother, Annette was a small pixie like person. I was jealous of the way she walked or should I say glided, like an angel and even her voice was soft like a whisper.

Where as I had the co-ordination skills of well, a baby.

I had a problem walking on a straight path without tripping over thin air.

Back home instead of being known by my legal name of Kali Autumn Rose, I was nicknamed Killer Klutz.

And moving to a new area where I don't have a clue where things are will probably worsen that situation.

Another thing about me is that I'm shy and I like to keep to myself.

I like to 'suffer in silence' rather than let the whole world know my business.

Mum has tried to get me to make friends my whole life but honestly I really couldn't care because I find it extremely hard to trust people.

I was the out cast of my school and the only person who ever bothered with me was now dead.

Sighing I pulled down the visor from the car roof and looked into the small mirror to see a pale, fragile brunette looking back. Her once bright blue eyes were now a dull grey colour with no life in them at all.

This girl was a ghost.

I was a ghost.

Ever since the death of my friend and the divorce of my parents when I was 13, I had a hard time getting back to normal.

I didn't care about school work, any homework we got I tended to procrastinate and say I'd to it later, when I never looked at it at all. I was failing school and I didn't eat and the many red lines up my wrists were the only way to escape reality for just a few minutes.

It's weird how a razor blade has become my new friend, something I need so badly.

A necessity to feel the sweetest pain.

Of course nobody knows, not even my mother. There's no way I'm letting anyone share my pain with me. They don't need to know about the past or the reason I cut myself.

They wouldn't understand anyway.

Looking back up at the pale reflection I glared at the broken girl in the mirror before snapping the visor back up with a thud just in time to see a small sign barely noticeable with the words 'Welcome to La Push'.

As we drove through the very small secluded little, well what could you call it? (It wasn't even big enough to be called a village but we will call it that anyway), the sound of the rolling and whooshing of waves and the smell of salt hit my senses.

Soon we pulled up to a small 2 storey house about a few minutes walk away from the beach.

Stepping out of the car, I stretched my aching body hearing a few bones crack in the process and tried to relax my aching muscles as I took in my surroundings.

There was a good distance between my house and the other ones surrounding it. There were only about 2 other houses in this area of La Push. Mum and I had gotten the very secluded part to live in while there were tons of small houses 2 minutes down the road that we just passed but that was fine with me. There was a forest on both sides of the road, completely surrounding La Push, in fact the garden fence in our new backyard was practically in the forest.

The house itself though small had a very homey feeling to it. Outside in the garden were a variety of bright florescent flowers and the house was a creamy colour. Inside the house was very neutral but when we unpacked our stuff, I knew it would feel like home.

I walked up the small wooden stairs and down the hall and found my bedroom. It was facing our back yard and it looked out into the forest. Beside my window was a large tree that would be easy to climb if I needed to sneak out and glancing round my room I noticed it was a nice dark purple colour.

For some unknown reason I felt drawn to the forest every time I looked at it.

Sighing I took one more glance into the darkness of the trees and began to unpack what little belongings I had brought with me.

The first thing I set out was the very first picture my best friend and I ever took. I set the 'Best Friends Forever' photo frame on the small chest of drawers beside my bed and lost all connection with the world as I reminisced on all the moments Avery and I once shared what seemed to be so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Time dragged on as I lay on my bed listening to the deadly silence that engulfed the small two storey house I was now to call home.

The tick tock of the clock hanging in the kitchen downstairs could be heard all the way up from here. My breathing and the movements of the second hand on the clock moved in sync composing a steady rhythm.

Tick – Inhale – Tock – Exhale

Mum had left about 30 minutes ago after we finished unpacking everything to go down to La Push reserve with a woman who had called to welcome us to the 'neighbourhood'.

I think she was called Sue Clearwater or something.

They invited me to join them and meet some of the teenagers I might like to hang out with but I wasn't in the mood.

You ever have one of those days where you don't care about anyone or anything at that particular moment and you just want to be alone?

Alone to dwell on all your thoughts, to think about your whole life, to think about all the 'what ifs?' and in those few hours even just minutes that you are left to roam in your own little world that you realise, what's done is done, there's no going back and whether you like it or not, the past can't be changed and for the rest of your life you have to live with regret and knowing you can't change one damn thing?

I don't know about you, but right at this moment in time, that's exactly what I'm doing.

I'm thinking 'What if Avery was still here? What would we be doing right now? Would I have ever even moved to La Push? Could my parents have ever saved their marriage? Will I ever be able to crawl out of this hole I've dug for myself and actually be happy for once and make friends and just be able to live normally for once?'

Question after question and yet there's no answer.

I was stupid to ever think I could live normally after what has happened in the past.

How could I ever make a new best friend, laugh and get on with everyday things like nothing in my past ever happened?

I'll always live with regret knowing that I could have saved my best friend, but I didn't.

I made her a promise not to tell anyone what was going on behind closed doors at her 'perfect' suburban house and pretended that I was 100% completely oblivious to anything that happened there.

As much as I hated keeping it secret, as much as I knew someone needed to know, I kept it a secret because I promised her.

If only I knew just how bad things really were.

And because I kept that stupid promise she isn't here anymore.

If only I had known that breaking the promise would have saved her life then I would have broken it in a heart beat.

I guess it's just too late now.

Which is why I never make promises or ask people to make them because at the end of the day what good does it make anyways?

People make promise after promise only to break them.

It's like having friends. What's the point really when in the end they're just going to stab you in the back after everything you've been through and after everything you've told and done for them.

You just can't trust anybody but yourself.

In fact half the time, I don't really trust myself anymore.

To this day I've still kept that promise to my friend. I'm sure your saying what the hells the point when she's dead anyways. But you don't get it.

I told her I would keep that promise, I swore with everything I had that I would never ever utter one single word that could lead someone to suspicion. She was, no she still is my best friend no matter whether she is here or not and I promised her I would never tell anyone.

And I'm not going to.

But the more I started thinking that I couldn't tell anyone because it would be breaking a promise I made to her the more I realised that wasn't the case.

The only reason I still wouldn't tell anyone was because I was afraid.

Afraid I would crack and go mad.

Afraid that people would put the blame on me.

Say that I'm the reason she's dead.

And I know that that isn't completely true but there's always been that small reminder in the back of my mind that's true.

I was partly to blame.

I kept my mouth shut when I knew I shouldn't have and Avery ended up in a grave at 15 years of age.

Because of me.

I reached into the small chest of drawers beside my bed and pulled out the one thing that helped me escape this torturous world for a few minutes.

Rolling up my sleeve to show some cuts almost healed, I pressed the cold, sharp silver edge of the razor blade against my skin and engraved a deep line into my wrist as the crimson liquid dripped from the tear in my skin. Feeling light headed I didn't even try to put up a battle as I felt my eye lids grow heavy.

I succumbed to the black abyss that was trying to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up about an hour later to find the house still empty. I decided I needed to get out, I couldn't take the claustrophobic feeling much more and it was a nice day outside so I decided to check out the forest.

Throwing on my worn out converse and my black jacket, I walked over to my window to get out. Mum being over protective as usual locked the front door and must have forgotten that I didn't have a spare key. I swung my legs over the ledge and landed on the tree quickly jumping down from it.

It was starting to get dark out but I figured I wouldn't wander too far into the forest just yet.

I walked towards the back of our garden to where the small fence was and jumped over it walking into the forest as the leaves and twigs snapped under my feet.

As expected the forest was dark and practically silent yet it wasn't an eerie feeling, it was more relaxing and comfortable.

I walked slowly watching as each time I exhaled my breath was visible in the cold air.

I pushed aside a few branches and long wild flowers that were in my way and tried to remember certain trees so I could find my way back.

While walking I took out my iPod and clicked shuffle listening to random songs as I tried to walk normally but considering I'm a klutz and the forest didn't exactly have a clear, straight path I kept tripping though most of the time I think it was just over my own feet.

I had become that engrossed on trying to concentrate on the ground and singing along to my music that when I stopped I realised I had gone too far into the forest.

Not only was it pitch black but after walking round in circles for a good 15 minutes I realised that I was in fact, lost.

"Shit" I mumbled as I sat down on a random log.

Ok I had about 3 options here.

1) I could do the obvious and ring someone however the only person I could ring was my mum but she got a new mobile and I never thought of getting her new number. Stupid I know.

2) I could get off my lazy ass and try and find my way back but with my lack of direction I would end up getting myself even more lost. If that's even possible.

3) Or I could just sit and wait for help.

So I chose option 3 ofcourse but I think I forgot to mention that I have a very short attention span and can't really sit still for long so I ended up getting up after 5 minutes of waiting and decided that I should at least make an attempt to get back home.

The wind started to pick up as the lack of the light from the sky turned even darker. As the wind whipped through my hair the smell of salt and seaweed hit my senses. I realised then that I was getting close to home and the beach as they were only about 2 minutes apart.

I loved the beach. My mum used to take me to the beach during the summer or on the occasional weekend and I enjoyed the soft feeling of the sand, the sound of the waves crashing against one another as they fought to reach the shore and the way the suns rays would shine down on me like a spot light gently sizzling at my skin.

The beach was my escape in a way.

Just like cutting, it took away all my troubles, erased all cruel thoughts from my mind, if only for a few minutes.

And I was glad I lived beside the beach now, because I've tried giving up self harming myself and now I know that I at least have another place to run to.

"FINALLY!" I squealed as I saw the familiar white garden fence. I jumped over it, only to catch my foot and fall on my face but I was too happy to see home that I hardly paid attention to the embarrassing moment and climbed up the tree into my room. I walked down the stairs to find mum and sue at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

They both looked up and smiled and I suddenly noticed just how similar they looked.

"Kali, Remember how I used to talk about having a sister older than me by 2 years that lived far away from us and that's why we never saw her?" Mum asked

"Yea?"

"Well this is her. Meet your auntie Sue!" Mum clapped excitedly with a grin plastered on her face.

Sometimes she acts like an over excited girl going to see her favourite band at a concert.

I turned and looked at Sue and realised that in fact her and mum were pretty identical but I couldn't look anymore as she engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Kali, I haven't seen my favourite niece since she was a baby!" My aunt cooed.

"Don't you mean your only niece?" I smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you too"

"Kali? Why are you covered in dirt? You've got twigs in your hair!" Mum asked worried while Sue tried to stifle a laugh.

"Uh haha um yeah I'll explain later. I'm going to shower"

With that I walked upstairs to the bathroom and left the two sisters alone to reminisce over their memories as youngsters.

*After shower*

After a nice long shower, I changed into a pair of short shorts and a small tank top and dried my hair. My long curls cascaded down my back and with each step I took they bounced up and down.

"Kali come here please!" I heard mum call from downstairs.

I got to the stairs and decided to slide down the banister but when I landed on my feet I lost balance and almost fell over only to land in a pair of strong arms.

I looked up and the breath caught in my throat as chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, so deeply like they were trying to see through to my soul.

Realising that he kept staring at me without letting me go and suddenly feeling self conscious as I realised what I was wearing, I quickly got out of his grip to see Mum, Sue and another boy about a year younger than me and a girl about 20 years old.

"Kali these are your cousins Seth and Leah" My Aunt said pointing to her children

"Hi" I waved weakly and Leah had a smile on her face as she gave me a hug.

"Thank god I finally have a girl in the family to talk to!"

Seth pushed Leah out of the way and even though he was younger than me he gripped me in a bear hug making it hard to breathe as he lifted me off the ground

"Hey big cuz! Finally nice to meet ya!" He winked and sat me down.

"You've a good strong grip on you" I laughed while rubbing my sides

He smiled as he flexed his muscles, "These are my babies" He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes as everyone else chuckled.

"Oh and this is my best mate Jake. Jake? Jacob!" Seth punched him in the arm and 'Jacob' finally came back to earth after looking at me like I was.. well I don't know but he must have thought I was interesting.

"Oh um hi I'm Jacob" He smiled and offered me his hand as a small touch of pink tinted his cheeks.

He's cute

"Kali" I smiled and took his hand.

"Ok well now that the introductions are over with, time for dinner!" Mum chirped.

"Hell yeah!" Seth yelled as he ran into the kitchen and we all followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting round the kitchen table watching the two boys scoff food down their throats was in fact rather amusing. My mum and aunt were in their own world talking about were to get me enrolled into school, either La Push or Forks. To be honest I didn't care nor did I want to think about school at the minute and sitting with Leah watching Jacob and Seth compete to see who could eat the most food took my mind off of things.

"I'm gna bit you!" (I'm going to beat you) Seth mumbled with his mouth full at Jake, spitting food everywhere.

"Eww Seth!" Leah squealed and hit him on the back of the head.

Both boys had swallowed the contents in their mouths and eyed the last hotdog that was sitting on the plate in the middle of the table. Glaring at each other then glancing down at the hot dog they got ready to pounce – looking like they might beat the crap out of each other just to get it.

And just before they snatched the hot dog I quickly lifted it off the plate and halved it with Leah.

Jacob and Seth looked at us wide eyed with mouths hanging open still in mid-grab for the hotdog until Jacob slowly blinked and pointed at us.

"YOU STOLE MY HOTDOG" He yelled trying not to smile.

I put on my best innocent face, "First off you are in MY house so it is MY hotdog, second I can't steal what already belongs to me, third I felt sorry for the little fella, he looked terrified at getting ripped to shreds and fourth Leah and I were hungry but that lovely, mouth-watering hotdog satisfied are tummies" I teased.

"Dude.. did she just say that a hotdog had feelings?" Seth snickered.

I gasped, "Shh! It can still hear you from my stomach!" I cradled my stomach while Leah laughed, Seth looked at me like I had 2 heads and Jacob? Well I couldn't quite place the look.. amusement, shock, adoration?

I quickly glanced down feeling a slight blush fill over my cheeks at his gaze.

Ugh, why am I so shy around him? I am never like this with anyone.

"You guys wanna help me unpack the rest of my things?" I smiled sweetly at them

"Pfft hell no!" Seth and Leah shouted before leaving the kitchen and running into the living room to watch T.V

"Hmph" I sighed putting my chin in my hand and closing my eyes.

"I'll help you" Jacob's husky voice offered.

My eyes opening in shock, looked into dark chocolate pools. I froze not just at how close he was but at the sudden draw I felt towards Jacob.

"Uh..um sure! Yeah that would be great thanks."

I walked with Jacob up to my room. "Sorry 'bout the mess" I said referring to the stacks of boxes lying about. Some empty, while others were packed full.

"It's no problem" He flashed me a smile. "So where do we start?"

*1 hour and 30 minutes later*

We both reached for the last box, our hands grazing each others. I felt a sudden spark and electricity run through me.

I wonder if he felt it too.

We both smiled sheepishly at each other before I pulled the large, heavy box over to us and opened it up. I wasn't sure what was in this as we both curiously gazed in.

Inside was what looked like a chest –you know the one you find with treasure in it- which was black and had gold swirls engraved into it.

With the help of Jacob we pulled it out and I got a good look at it.

"Oh I completely forgot about this!"

It had a special lock on the front in the shape of a K that had to be opened with a necklace which ironically was in the shape of a K. I always wore the necklace for 2 reasons, It was the letter of my name and I didn't want to lose it.

Placing the necklace in the lock I opened it and lifted the lid. Inside I had my diary, photographs, tickets to concerts I went to and some random things I collected through out the years ever since I was little.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked as he delicately lifted a photo of Avery and I about a month before she died.

"That's Avery. She was my best friend" I smiled sadly.

Jacob hesitated not sure whether to ask but he did anyway. "Was?"

I nodded looking down at the photo. "She died last year".

Short and simple. I wasn't going to go into detail and Jacob either realised that or just didn't want to pry as he left it at that with a simple "Sorry" to which I mumbled "So am I".

I saw from the corner of my now blurry eyes Jacob glance up at me with concern 1)because he probably heard that last comment and 2) I was crying.

But I didn't care.

I let the tears fall slowly after one another until they cascaded down my cheeks like a waterfall.

And Jacob said nothing except reach over and hold me until I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I dreamt of Avery. I dreamt of the day I found her lying in a pool of blood. I dreamt of the day right down to the very millisecond that completely changed who I am.

Avery's death -even after a year of getting used to knowing she wasn't there- still haunted me at night.

It used to be every single night that I dreamt of her, different things happened but it always ended up with her lifeless body in my arms, until it gradually lessened, and I only had the dreams occasionally, perhaps if something triggered the memory.

And each time, I woke up screaming, crying and sweating.

An overall complete mess.

Mum got used to it, eventually. She made me see a doctor even a hypnotist but nothing worked.

Probably because I wouldn't tell them anything.

In a way coming to Forks was supposed to be an escape. A chance at a new life, to forget, even for a while, all the things that happened.

My first night here and I'm already having nightmares.

I got out of bed, realising I was still in my clothes so Jacob must have put me in bed after my crying session tired me out.

I changed into shorts and a vest top and looked out into the night sky.

Perfect full moon with thousands of small pin head diamonds sparkling, filling the black sky with pure white colour.

Almost as if the black sky was fabric and tiny white sequences had been stitched in perfect rows across it.

Looking at the clock at my bedside I noticed it was half one in the morning. I threw on a grey hoody and some shoes before quietly lifting my bedroom window enough for my body to fit through and swung my legs over the window sill, landing on a thick branch of the tree.

Swinging my way down, I landed –surprisingly since I'm such a klutz- softly on my feet and made my way towards the forest.

Walking through the green and brown filled woods I let my senses control me and followed the smell of the sea and the sound of the waves.

With in a few short minutes I made it to the beach.

This was an escape that healed the painful memories almost like medication in a way.

I sat on the sand as the waves slowly came in and out just missing my toes by a few centimetres.

Closing my eyes, I lead back, stretching my arms and legs out.

I could feel the water tickle my toes through the flip flops I had thrown on as the waves gradually came further into shore.

I was in bliss, I found an escape and I realised that I didn't need to cut to forget.

In fact, looking at the almost faded scars on my arms plus some fresh ones from this morning, I realised that in fact the red lines only triggered more memories.

"Relaxing isn't it?" I heard a husky voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see a boy, well man, around 19 or 20, standing above me with a slight smile on his face.

I slowly got up as he sat down next to me sticking out his hand.

"I'm Sam Uley, you must be Kali Rose, a relation of the Clearwaters I believe?"

I took his hand, "Yes, nice to meet you"

"So what are you doing out here on your own, especially at this time of the morning?" He inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing" I retorted.

He laughed a husky laugh as his eyes crinkled slightly, "Fair play"

I looked back out at the horizon feeling the slight breeze whisp through my hair, "My first day here and I've already found an escape. A perfect place to relax and forget everything just for a few short moments."

"I know what you mean. Life can be cruel sometimes." He replied.

"Huh, tell me about it" I muttered but I could tell he heard as I saw him glance up at me trying to decipher what I meant by that.

I got up brushing the sand off my legs, "I better go. It was nice meeting you Sam Uley" I smiled.

"Likewise" He got up as well. "Hey there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night around 7. Why don't you come? Your cousins will be there and it will be a good opportunity to meet some residents around here. We're also telling some old legends of ours. Almost like ghost stories" He laughed –almost as if it were an inside joke.

"Uh sure I'll think about it."

I waved before jogging back towards the woods and easily found my way home.

I wasn't sure whether to go. Me being around new people wasn't exactly something I liked. I really didn't see the point in trying to make friends in case something happened them like what happened to Avery. I don't think I could stand losing any one again.

But then I thought about what Avery told me one day, "Kali, no matter what happens, if for some reason some day we won't be together anymore I want you to get a new best friend. Don't forget about me but don't feel like you're replacing me. You need to keep living your life and do all the things we planned on doing together. Just promise me that."

And I did promise, I just haven't exactly fulfilled the promise yet, but I realised tomorrow night would be a good opportunity like Sam said.

So I decided I would give it a try.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I climbed in through the window and hopped into bed sleeping dreamlessly


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Dear" Mum greeted as she sat down a mug of coffee in front of me

I mumbled a response gulping the coffee down to try and wake up.

"Your Auntie Sue and I are going shopping for the day in Seattle. Leah and Seth might be over later so tidy yourself up dear."

"Ok, oh I was thinking of going down to the beach tonight at 7. I was invited down to meet some of the residents. Maybe um.. make some.. friends."

I wasn't expecting mum's reaction.

I thought she would be wide eyed and start showering me with kisses saying how proud she was that I was 'letting go' of the past.

Instead she burst into tears.

"Mum?" I asked as I took her hand.

"Sorry, it's just. I'm happy that you're getting back on track. After Avery, well you know, you've never been yourself. This will be a good opportunity for you tonight dear." She smiled patting my hand.

"Well I best be off, I have to pick up Sue in 5 minutes. Be good. Love you."

She blew me kisses and made her way to the front door closing it and locking it behind her.

"Oh crap" I realised I still haven't got a house key. Guess I'll have to climb out the window again.

*Later-6.30pm*

"Will you hurry up Kali? I want some food before it's all gone!" Seth whined from my garden.

I poked my head out of the window, "Give me 5 minutes" I grinned.

"UGH GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Fine, fine" I laughed.

I looked into my full length mirror checking my outfit looked ok.

It was warm outside today so I put on a white and black dress that flowed down to my knees and black pumps.

"Close your eyes Seth"

He looked up at me confused "Why?"

"Because I'm going to be climbing down the tree and I don't want you looking up my dress"

"Oh" He blushed and turned around as Leah sniggered.

I climbed down the tree and jumped off the last branch, forgetting for a moment about how I have no balance. As soon as I landed awkwardly on my feet, I wobbled and fell backwards landing on top of Seth.

"Umph"

"Kali what the hell?" Seth growled as Leah helped me up.

"Sorry" I smiled sheepishly as he stormed towards the forest.

"Don't worry about him" Leah smiled before taking my hand and running to catch up with Seth.

We finally arrived at the beach after me falling several times, collecting twigs and leaves in my hair each time I fell. When we reached the bonfire I noticed several other people there, Sam and Jacob included.

"Omg Kali. A BABY can walk better than you can!" Seth mumbled before grabbing a hot dog off a plate.

"Well sorry I have no equilibrium!" I snapped back trying to brush the dirt off my legs.

"Geez no wonder you were nicknamed Killer Klutz back home" Leah said.

I raised my eyebrow at her as the blood rushed to my cheeks, "How do you know about that?"

"Your mum told us." She shrugged and turned to the group of people who I noticed as been listening to us talk.

"Alright everyone, this is my cousin Kali Rose. Kali this is Sam, Emily, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Kimberly, Billy who is Jacob's dad and lastly your Uncle Harry."

'Uncle Harry' stood up wide eyed, "Kali?"

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"Oh my, It's so good to finally meet you!" He pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair.

"You definitely look like your mother"

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Well anyways enough of that, who wants to play volleyball?" Leah cheered as a few people got up to play with her.

Not really in the mood I decided to go and sit where I sat last night.

Like last night I kicked off my shoes and lay back stretching out my arms and letting the salty, cool water tickle my toes.

Closing my eyes, I lay there for a good few minutes running my fingers through the soft sand and breathing in the salt tasted air as the night breeze blew over my face bringing a calm feeling with it.

I concentrated on the sound of the waves roaring in the distance, crashing against the rocks and fighting against each other to reach the shore. I blocked out the noise of the kids laughing and screaming, the noise of the fire as it spat sparks up into the blackened blanket of the sky and listened to the steady beat of my heart playing in sync with the feisty waves of the ocean.

I was at peace here. It was like I had lived here my whole life.

I belonged here.

"Kali?" That husky voice whispered my name.

Without opening my eyes, I felt him sit next to me. "hmm?"

"We're going to listen to the stories now, if you want to come?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at him properly for the first time tonight.

He looked even more handsome than before. The way the moon shone down on the water then reflected on him made his cheek bones stand out more and his eyes look even darker, more mysterious than that last time I looked in them.

This time I seemed to be lost in them.

Realising I was staring I looked down with a blush tinting my cheeks and quickly pushed myself off the ground dusting down the sand from my dress.

I heard him chuckle as he came closer to me reaching his hand towards my face.

The air literally got stuck in my throat and for just a few seconds I forgot how to breathe as his thumb grazed my cheek. "You had some sand on your face" He murmured as he stepped closer never leaving eye contact.

"Guys come on!" I heard Sam shout as his voice snapped Jacob and I out of our trance.

I quickly turned away from Jacob and walked over to the bonfire sitting on the sand and resting my back against some drift wood as Jacob sat down beside me.

Billy Black and Uncle Harry sat at the head of the circle as everyone leaned in to hear what stories they had to tell.

"Now many of you have heard these legends hundreds of times but be patient as some of us have never heard this is, our legends, stories from our past." Billy introduced as he looked over at me.

I quickly looked down once I noticed everyone was starring.

"So let us begin with the story of the cold ones".

Both Billy and Harry took it in turns to tell us different stories such as how a mother/wife cut herself to distract a vampire from killing her family. I remember the first story they told about the cold ones. Apparently they were vampires who lived among us 'pale faces'.

The night dragged on as the 2 elders spoke in detail to each and every one of us.

"The final legend is a legend that has lived on for hundreds maybe even thousands of years. This is the legend about our ancestors. About werewolves."

I looked up from the ground to stare at Billy as he finished that sentence.

I was always fascinated by werewolves as a child. I always thought but never fully believed that somewhere out there in the world there were more than just humans. There were magical creatures out there, werewolves being one of them. I had to see it, to believe it.

And so Billy went on to describe how a spirit warrior lived in the body of a wolf and how to this day from generation to generation, boys would turn into werewolves whenever there was trouble around but still lived like normal humans.

"So what you're saying is ever since vampires have been around the boys from certain families would turn into werewolves to kill them?" I asked Billy.

I didn't know where the confidence came from to talk to a stranger but the legend of the wolves intrigued me and I wanted to know more.

"Well yes. They shape shift into wolves anytime they want. Until recently though it hasn't just been boys to change" He answered and I thought I saw him throw a glance in Leah's direction.

"Right.. so there are supposedly vampires and werewolves living in Forks and La Push?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Sometimes things like that are hard to get your head around.

"Do you not believe me?" Billy interrogated.

I started to fidget where I sat as I could feel eyes from everyone looking at me.

"Well, I'm the kind of person that would believe it when they see it. I mean I used to think that there is other life out there, you know not just humans but hearing it.. that's a whole different story."

"So if I told you I could do a cartwheel would you believe me?" A young boy asked, I think it was Quil.

"I would reply 'I'm sure you can' but how can I really believe that when I haven't seen it?"

"Hmm fair point" He nodded.

"Do you believe in God?" I heard a small female voice ask.

I looked up at Kimberly and laughed bitterly.

"There is no God" I looked away as everyone fell silent staring at me, wondering about my reaction.

I used to believe in God but after what happened with Avery I stopped believing. He took her away from me. He gave her a life of hell then snatched her back.

Sure I believe in good and evil.

But God?

Huh, what God?


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't believe in him?" Kim asked.

"Well do you?" I shot back.

"Well yeah but I'm not a Christian or anything."

"I have lots of reasons to believe he isn't real but I'm not exactly ruling out that he isn't real. I'm Agnostic. To be quite honest I don't know what to believe."

What the hell was this? An interrogation? Ok so maybe I am being slightly nasty but I'm just not one for being round new people and having them all stare at me is really making me uncomfortable.

Shifting in my seat, Jacob must have sensed my discomfort as he whispered to me if I wanted to go for a walk. I gladly accepted and took his hand that he was offering me, letting him pull me up.

"I'll be back soon" I mumbled to Leah before turning my back from everyone and following Jacob down the beach.

He flashed me a smile as I walked towards him, bending his arm so I could loop mine through his.

"You really don't like being around lots of new people do you?" He smiled sympathetically.

"Not really, I know it's so stupid. I hate being like this. I was always the hyper, outgoing one but after Avery..you know..I've just never been my old self. I think this is way Mom wanted me to move here. Fresh start to try and forget everything and make new friends, she probably even wants me to get a boyfriend but I can't just forget Avery. It's gonna take a hell of a long time for me to get back to normal. I doubt anyone could even help me." I sighed shaking my head.

I just couldn't understand why she had to be taken. She done nothing wrong!

"Let me help you" His warm breath tickled the skin on my neck.

I never realised we had stopped walking, I was in such deep thought, I never realised he wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I never even realised I had been crying.

God get a grip Kali!

Pulling back from Jacob, I wiped my eyes, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Sorry" I mumbled

"We should get back. Mum will be wondering where I am. I never realised how late it was." I said and turned away, ready to make my way back to everyone else.

"Kali-"

I turned around and looked into his warm, chocolate eyes. "Yeah?"

Smiling slightly he shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go."

*Sam P.O.V*

"Sorry about the way Kali was acting. She's been through a lot right now and she doesn't like being around crowds of new people. Just give her time to settle in. She's a nice girl really." I heard Leah explaining to Kim.

"And a clumsy one at that" Seth mumbled causing a few people to giggle.

I watched as Jacob and Kali walked down the beach, arms linked.

The way that boy looked at her was like she was the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.

It's like as soon as she is around, he has a smile on his face, he blushes, and he gets protective of her.

When he looks into her eyes it's as if he sees nothing else.

Shaking my head, I smiled. It just reminds me of the first time I looked into Emily's eyes and-

Oh God..Wait until the guys find out about this.

*Jacob P.O.V*

Watching her cry caused pain to go through me.

I didn't want her to be like this. I wanted to help her. To see her smile her proper smile again because I know for a fact that when she smiles, it's not her real one. It's a small smile to make people who don't notice how she is really feeling, to make them think she is fine.

I can't even understand how I know her so well and we have only just met. It's like I have known her for years. Any time she is near me my heart beats faster, my palms get sweaty and I crave to hear her voice, to smell her, to touch her..

Even having her link her arms with me made my heart flutter never mind having her wrapped in my arms.

Should I tell her or not? Does she even feel this way at all?

Watching as she turned her back on me I felt a sense of disappointment flood through me at the thought of her leaving.

"Kali-" I stopped myself. What was I even meant to say? All I wanted was to hear her voice.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

Smiling at the sound of her musical voice, I shook my head at my stupidity and walked towards her. "Nothing, let's just go." I said before linking our arms and making our way back to everyone else.

I really need to talk to Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

*Kali P.O.V*

"Hey Leah, I'm going to head on. I'm sure mom will be wondering where I am. So um night everyone" I mumbled before heading off towards the woods.

"Kali!" I turned around to see Emily walking towards me. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow for some Sunday lunch with your mother. The boys and Leah will be there along with Billy, Harry and Sue and we would love to welcome you and your mother properly. And I'm sure that you and I would get along great! I know I have Leah but it would be nice to have someone that I can treat as a younger sister." Emily smiled.

"Oh um, yeah that would be nice. I'll let mom know."

"Ok, well I shall see you at 2 o'clock. My house is just 2 houses down from yours"

"Awesome, cya!" I waved and made my way across the beach.

I slowed down as I heard Jacob calling my name.

"Let me walk you home" He smiled before linking his arm with mine.

"Well this is me" I said, unhooking my arm from Jacob's.

"I'm glad you came tonight even if those old legends bored you to death" He laughed

"Actually I had a nice time. I mean I kinda felt like I belonged there with everyone. Something I haven't felt in a while" I smiled sadly "And as for those legends, they were actually intriguing especially the wolf one. I've always been fascinated my wolves. They're beautiful, mysterious creatures, don't you think?"

Jacob smiled, seeming some what pleased with my comment. "Yeah they are pretty awesome. So um you don't think the whole boys from La Push being shape shifters is completely ridiculous and that we only tell these stories to cure boredom?" He asked with slight worry in his tone.

Good question. Did I believe or not?

Actually, I did believe. I don't know exactly for sure why, but I just had a feeling, deep down that somewhere amongst the woods surrounding my home, wolves, albeit, shape shifters roamed the land.

"No, I do believe. I just have this feeling and I think it would be so magical and wonderful if shape shifters did exist."

Jacob's bright smile took me by surprise as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek, saying a quick goodbye and jogging off down the road towards the smaller houses.

Confused, I turned around and entered the house.

Good thing he didn't see the massive blush he provoked on my cheeks.

"You ready sweetie?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah! One second!" I called back, quickly putting on some lip gloss before checking my appearance in the mirror.

I had one a high wasted black skirt, white vest top, black heels and pearls.

Well heels were probably a bad idea knowing my balance – or lack of should I say – but I wanted to look nice.

"Oh sweetie you look lovely" Mom smiled before locking up the house.

Linking arms, we walked down the road to Emily's where we could smell the mouth watering scent of food.

"Yo yo yo! Look who just walked in. 2 hot babes!" Embry smirked before greeting my mom and I with a kiss on the cheek.

Mom laughed as she went towards the kitchen to introduce herself to Emily who was standing talking to Sue and Billy.

"Come have a seat Kali" Leah smiled, patting the chair between her and Jacob at the small dining table that had another small one joined to it leading into the living room. Clearly the one table would not have been big enough for all of us to sit at.

After some small talk and lots of eating, the adults started clearing away while they told us to go outside and introduce me properly to everyone.

After several minutes I finally felt comfortable with everyone laughing as Sam was picking on Jared, teasing him about being head over in heels in love with Kim.

"You're one to talk. You can't get Emily out of your mind" Jared retorted.

Sam chuckled, "That's true."

"I think it's cute" I whispered and blushed as all heads turned towards me

"What's cute?" Seth asked.

"You know.. love and stuff.. finding your soul mate, someone to be there with you through thick and thin. To be like family, a best friend, lover, protector. Everyone has a significant other somewhere in the world. You know the quote 'We were given 2 eyes, 2 ears, 2 arms, 2 legs and only 1 heart, because we are meant to find the other'. I think that's true" I trailed off looking down at my feet.

I sounded so sappy..

"Wow that was deep dude" Quil replied.

"That was beautiful" Jacob whispered in my ear.

Sam spoke up next, "Actually Kali that is another legend of ours. To us it is known as Imprinting. It's when a shape shifter finds their significant other and you just know it's them when you look into their eyes and the whole world stops. You can't see anything but that one person. You feel drawn to them, an urge to protect and love them and be whatever they want you to be. It's practically love at first sight."

I smiled looking at him, "Must be wonderful to have that experience."

He chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I think you'll have that experience pretty soon" He smiled and shot a look at Jacob.

Why Jacob?

Not knowing, I shrugged my shoulders before shivering slightly as the night got darker, it also got cooler.

"Cold?" Jacob asked

I nodded before he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him.

What was with these guys being so warm all the time?

"You guys are so hot"

They all smirked before I realised what I said.

"I didn't mean it like that" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn.

Thankfully mom came out and saved me from any more embarrassment.

"Time to go sweetie!"

"Alright!" I called back. Standing up I waved at everyone, "Thanks for a good night guys. Cya"

After a chorus of cya's back Jacob walked me over to my mom saying goodbye to her and giving me a hug goodnight and walking back towards the group.

"You are so in there honey" Mom squealed like a little girl.

"Mom shh!" I blushed again before making my way to my room.

*Jacob P.O.V*

I sat down on the chair and watched as Kali and her mom walked away.

"He has sooo got it bad" I heard Paul snicker.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked

After I could no longer see Kali or Annette I turned back to the group to see Sam and Paul smirking at me while the rest looked confused as I was.

"What?" I asked starting to feel irritated that everyone was looking at me.

"Little Jakey boy here, has imprinted on Miss Kali Rose" Sam smiled and Paul smirked while everyone else's mouths feel open.

Blushing I felt my cheeks burn.

"No I haven't" I lied.

"Oh admit it Jake. Tell us how you feel every time you see her."

"From the moment I saw her I was entranced by her beauty. My heart beats faster, my palms sweat. I feel drawn to her like I need to hold her and love her. I've never felt so.. alive."

"OMG you imprinted on my cousin that day she nearly fell off the banister didn't you?" Seth exclaimed.

I nodded feeling a smile creep its way onto my face.

"Why what was he like?" Quil asked.

"He froze and looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he has ever seen. He was totally drooling"

"I was not"

"So how does it feel Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Amazing. Incredible. The best experience of my life." I smiled. "She's the one guys."

And I knew, deep with in my heart that she truly was my soul mate.


	9. Chapter 9

*Kali P.O.V*

[i] "Please just let her go!" I cried

"Haha, oh no, this is the end of the road for this bitch!" He screamed repeatedly kicking Avery in the stomach.

I couldn't move, even if I wanted to, because I had my hands tied behind my back.

I just witnessed my best friend being raped by her mom's boyfriend Peter and now he was going to kill her.

And her mom, who was her usual drunken self, stood behind me and watched her boyfriend pull out a knife from his pocket.

Grabbing Avery by her hair he put the knife to her throat.

Tears blurred my vision as I worked at the knot on the rope around my hands, untying it.

Avery whispered her final goodbye to me.

"Don't tell anyone for your own good Kali. Just remember what I said. Move on. Don't ever let this bring you down. Never remember me like this. I love you."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as the blade dug deep into her skin and slide across her throat.

My hands were free as a lunged forward to catch her.

Her mom and Peter immediately fled, out the front door without a second glance. As I heard them driving away I couldn't take it anymore, the amount of blood I had lost from being beaten and from the sight of Avery dead in my arms, I felt myself drifting into darkness and I let it engulf me…[/i]

"Honey? Kali baby, wake up!" I heard as I felt someone shaking me.

Gasping for air I jumped up, tears flowing down my cheeks, hair sticking to my face.

"Mom!" I cried throwing my arms around her and crying into her shoulder.

"What's the matter? You were screaming in your sleep. That hasn't happened in a while baby." She said, concern dripping off every word as she rubbed circles into my back.

"Just a nightmare" I sort of lied. Well it was a nightmare..but it was real.

"You were..calling for Avery again" She whispered.

So my mom knew that I had been with Avery when she died, she just didn't know that it was her mom and Peter that killed her.

Not even the police knew, well they had an idea but they couldn't find them anywhere and I told them it was just some people who broke into the house that killed her.

And yes I know I should have given them up to the Police for what they done but Avery made me promise not to and she said it was for my own good.

How? Well I'm not sure just yet.

I glanced at the clock beside my bed to see it was 2 in the morning.

"Go back to sleep mom, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

I nodded and said goodnight as I watched her close the door.

Lying back I closed my eyes only to have images of Avery covered in blood flash behind my eyelids.

Sighing, I quietly got up and stripped from my pj's, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top and my converse and made my way toward the window, sliding it open a bit before stepping out onto the branches of the trees.

I needed to think, to clear my mind and I knew that I no longer wanted to cut myself so I was going to the only other place I could escape to.

The Beach.


	10. Chapter 10

After spending a good hour on the beach, letting the smell of salt and seaweed and the sounds of violent waves roaring and crashing against each other calm me down, I got up and brushed the white sand from my legs.

Turning around I started making my way across the beach, my feet crunching in the sand beneath me.

A branch snapping in the forest just a few meters away made me stop in my tracks and glance up just in time to see something white float away and blend in with the trees.

_I'm just seeing things_ I thought.

I must have been. I was just jumpy from the nightmare. That was all but me being stupid and nosey wanted to see for myself if I was imagining things so I quickened my pace and followed the direction I thought I saw the white thing going.

I walked for a few minutes around the forest and stopped when I realised 2 things.

1) I lost the mysterious thing

2) I was lost myself

Standing in the middle of the forest I contemplated my next move when I heard another snap from directly behind me.

The breath caught in my throat and my hands started shaking as I wondered whether I should turn around or not.

There's nothing there I assured myself slowly turning my body round.

"Ahhh!" I let out a blood curling scream as the shock of what I saw made me fall back against a tree.

_It can't be, it can't be, this isn't real!_ I kept yelling in my mind.

Staring wide eyed, I looked into the black eyes of a very pale looking Avery.

She looked just like she did on the night she died only this time she was wearing a white dress. Blood was dripping from her neck onto the white and her black eyes that were once a beautiful green stared back at me.

The only noises that could be heard were both of our heavy breathing. I was shaking so much; tears were dripping from my eyes blurring my vision as I slowly got up. I closed my eyes tight hoping that when I opened them I would be back in bed and this would just be a nightmare but when I opened them Avery was closer to me and I let out another scream.

God, will someone help me?

"A-Avery?" I whispered.

In response she opened her mouth showing sharp razor like teeth dripping with blood and let out a hiss as she crouched at me.

_RUN!_ My mind kept telling me _This isn't the Avery you knew!_

So I did what my mind told me and I turned and ran. I ran never once looking back. I left my best friend behind and I ran for my life through the woods. It was silent behind me and that either meant I wasn't being followed or I was and she just wasn't making any noise.

I turned my head slightly to look behind me and noticed she wasn't there but I didn't look forward in time before I tripped over a rock and went tumbling towards the forest floor hitting my head off a tree and drowned in darkness.

"Shh guys you will wake her!" A girl hissed.

I was only half awake and aware that I was lying on something soft and not hard like the forest floor which I was expecting.

I moved around wincing at the slight pounding in my head.

Opening my eyes slowly my vision was blurry for a few seconds before it came back to normal after blinking a few times.

I moaned as I stretched and sat up from the couch I was lying on. Taking a quick glance around I realised I was at Emily's.

"Hey! You're up!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I was confused. How did I get here? One minute I was at the beach, then the woods and then-

"Oh my god" I screamed jumping up from the couch as I started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Kali? KALI!" I heard several voices calling but I couldn't comprehend who.

All I had running through my mind was Avery.

No! That wasn't her. I was imagining things. I wouldn't let myself believe that that .. thing was my best friend.

"Get her some water" A voice ordered. Sam.

Someone pushed me down onto the couch as a glass of water was shoved in front of me.

Taking it with shaky hands I gulped down the water and took deep breaths as I tried to calm down.

"How did I get here?" I asked quietly, still noticing that I was in shorts and a tank top and feeling slightly uncomfortable around the group of boys.

"Your Mother called us early this morning in a state. Said you weren't in bed but your window was open and you must have snuck out. She said you woke up screaming and she was afraid you were doing something stupid so Jake and I immediately went out to the woods to find you." Sam explained as he sat on the small coffee table in front of me.

Turning to my left I noticed it was Jacob with a worried look on his face that was sitting beside me.

I felt the heat run to my cheeks at the thought of them out looking for me.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be Kali. You're here now. Safe and that is all that matters" Jacob said giving my hand a squeeze.

"I should uh, be getting back home." I said standing up before falling back down again as the pounding in my head got worse and dizziness washed over me.

"You hit your head pretty bad. Poor Jake near had a heart attack when he found you." Sam chuckled. "Your mother will be around shortly, she is just getting you some clothes. Kali what were you doing out at that time of the morning?" Sam asked concern dripping off every word.

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh I was just out clearing my head when I ran into an old friend who was murdered in front of me and now she looks like a monster'?

Yeah I don't think that would go down to well.

"Um, just clearing my head is all." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Your mom said you woke up screaming something about an Avery?"

I stiffened. "It was nothing" I hissed. I did not want to remember that dream.

I didn't want to remember hearing the screams and cries of my best friend being raped.

I didn't want to remember her face and the words she spoke to me.

I didn't want to remember the blood pouring from her all over my clothes.

I didn't want to remember that if I had told somebody about what her mother and Peter had been doing to her then maybe her death could have been avoided.

I didn't even notice the tears pouring from my eyes or the sobs coming from my mouth until two strong warm arms wrapped around me.

I didn't even need to know look to know who it was. I knew automatically by their smell and the way their arms fit around me that it was Jacob.

And for once in my life, I felt completely safe in the arms of someone else.

"Mom I'm going over to Leah's for the night. Is that ok?" I asked. It was a few hours after I burst into tears at Emily's but nobody asked questions which I was thankful for.

Mom hesitated, probably wondering if I was going to be ok but smiled anyway and told me it was fine.

I quickly ran upstairs and slipped on some boots, rubbed on lip gloss and grabbed my bag making sure I had everything I needed.

I was at Leah's within a few minutes and for a few hours we sat and caught up, talking about boys, school and life in general.

"Oh mom says I'm going to the school here and not Forks" I said.

"Awesome! I'm glad. The boys will be excited to hear that." She answered, "Especially Jake."

Now I was confused, "Why Jake?"

Leah's eyes widened "Oh no reason just um, you two look like you could become best friends" She laughed nervously.

We were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come on in!" Leah yelled as her bedroom door opened.

"Hey uh you guys want to come to the beach? Me and the guys were thinking of cliff diving before it got dark and then maybe light a bonfire". Seth asked

"Sure, I'm in" Leah said, "Kali?"

"Um.." I wanted to go but I was just nervous in case well there was a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Sure it'll be good fun" I shrugged before getting up and rummaging through my bag to find some shorts.

Once Seth left, I quickly put on my bikini and threw on my shorts and some flip flops, not worrying about a top and quickly grabbed my iPod putting it in the pocket of my shorts while Leah and I made our way downstairs.

I was lying on the beach listening to my iPod and watching the boys jump from the cliff and show off their moves.

When I first saw them I completely freaked and near had a heart attack when little Seth flung himself into the air then curled into a tiny ball before he hit the water but after some reassurance from everyone that what they were doing was safe I let them be and decided to try and soak up some sun.

I was lying on my stomach facing the forest watching closely and trying to decide what really happened last night.

Did I really see Avery or at least an Avery look a like or has my mind finally had enough of keeping secrets and now I'm going crazy?

I needed answers; I knew I couldn't let this go.

I wouldn't let this go.

I took out my earphones and switched off my iPod. I stood up, glancing back at the guys and Leah. Some were still jumping while a few others were starting to light the fire.

I walked across the beach and took a deep breath before stepping into the woods.

Dead silence greeted me but in the distance I could still here my friends – yes I know I called them my friends and I've only been here 3 days, but I feel like I've known them forever – and made sure not to wander to far in.

I don't even know what I was doing. Was I even looking for anything?

I stood still, just listening to the beat of my heart as I closed my eyes.

I didn't feel scared like I thought I would but maybe that's because there were other people only a few feet away from me.

I walked further in taking slow steps and making sure to remember where I was walking. I walked down a slight hill and stopped noticing something ahead.

I froze just about ready to have a heart attack when I realised that it was an animal, a wolf in fact.

My mind immediately flashed to the legend of the shape shifters and a small giggle burst from my lips. I was being ridiculous. This couldn't be a shape shifter.

As soon as the giggle escaped from me the wolf's head snapped up and looked directly at me.

_Help!_ an old worn voice called in my head.

_What the hell?_ I thought. I'm seriously going crazy

I looked over at the wolf, that was still gazing at me with bright blue eyes that held so much emotion. The grey wolf looked old and I noticed it was limping.

Slowly, I walked over to him, not wanting to scare him but also afraid it might attack me.

_I wouldn't.._ again that old, worn voice entered my mind.

What was going on? It couldn't be the wolf.

I can't read wolves minds. That's ridiculous!

"Hey there boy" I whispered as I ran my hands through the old wolf's matted hair. I glanced down noticing he had a large splinter in his paw. I crouched down, gently lifting his paw.

"This is going to hurt but you know I'm only helping, right?"

Oh god. I'm talking to animals now. Uh whatever. I'm just crazy.

Grabbing the splinter I quickly pulled it out as the wolf whined in pain.

A heavy feeling burst through my body, as if I was feeling the wolf's pain.

In shock I fell back and took deep breaths. I closed my eyes, shaking my head from side to side.

Something weird was going on.

The thought of Avery and me being able to communicate with a wolf made me shiver.

I couldn't tell anyone.

They would lock me up in a padded cell if I did.

"Kali?" I heard Jacob call.

I opened my eyes to see that the wolf had disappeared and behind me just up on the hill I could make out Jacob.

Standing up, I made me way up the hill. "Hey!" I smiled when I saw him

"Hi..what were you doing?" He asked, worried but with a bit of suspicion.

"Nothing just came to um check out the trees"

"The trees?"

"Yup".

What the hell Kali. Trees, really?

"Oh ok well um lets get back to the beach. We lit the fire and I want marshmallows!" Jacob exclaimed before throwing me over his shoulder running to the beach with me laughing the whole way.

And just before we left the darkness of the woods I had the feeling I was being watched and

I looked up, looking up at the direction of the mountains, into the bright blue eyes of the grey wolf.


End file.
